


Great Minds Think Alike

by LizAnn_5869



Series: Small Beautiful Events are what Life is All About [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Embarassment, F/M, Humor, Romance, Skinny Dipping, Timepetals prompt fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hot, and the Doctor has a brilliant idea for cooling off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Great Minds Think Alike

**Author's Note:**

> For @timepetalsprompts drabble prompt: embarrassment.

It was a miserably hot night after a horribly hot day. The air conditioning in their cottage decided to die late that night. The Doctor suggested naked sleeping, and Rose made it clear that none of his skin would be touching any of her skin because it was. Just. Too. Bloody. Hot.

And then the Doctor got an idea. A brilliant idea. There was a perfectly lovely indoor lap pool on the Tyler estate. It was late, it was dark, and swimming costumes were optional.

They divested themselves of their clothes and ran.

The door was conveniently unlocked, which was good since the Doctor had no place in which to store his sonic. They burst into the pool house, giddy from their run and the whole idea of skinny dipping late at night. 

The Doctor thought that she might not object to his skin touching hers if they were in the cool water, and already his body was beginning to anticipate the activities.

"Oi! Bloody hell!" Rose hissed. She had stopped short, and the Doctor ran into her. 

She had discovered that they weren't the only occupants of the Tyler estate to think of skinny dipping. 

Then the Doctor saw, as well, and he knew right then and there he'd never be able to look Jackie or Pete in the eye again. Not that their eyes were looking in their direction anyway. No, Jackie and Pete were fully involved with each other and had no idea that they had an audience. 

Rose and the Doctor backed out of the pool house, stunned, and ran back to their hot little cottage as fast as they could. They crawled into bed, and their skin did not touch.

The Doctor lay awake for a long while, trying to erase the visual from his traumatized brain. He also mentally willed the baby TARDIS to grow faster.


End file.
